


best pie ever

by ambersagen



Series: Supernatural mini fics/drabbles omg why [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Pie, dessert smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know anymore. Dean loves pie, tormenting Sammy, and Castiel's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	best pie ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dean_Winchester_Likes_Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester_Likes_Porn/gifts).



> I shouldn't be allowed to write. Forgive me. I am new to Supernatural and I just use porn to make friends ok? I really should try to make stuff longer...  
> 

“Dude, really?” Sam said, leaning as far back from Dean as he could in the small diner booth the three of them were sharing. “That’s obscene.”

 

Dean just took another bite of the best-fucking-cherry-pie in the world, giving an extra pornographic moan at the taste just to piss of Sam. It worked. Bitchface #2304 fully in place, Sam smacked his laptop closed and grabbed his stuff from the chair.

 

“That it Dean, I’m going back to get some real work done,” Dean just rolled his eyes and moaned again, all out of better obnoxious ideas and too distracted now by his pie to think of any more. “You coming or staying with this loser?” Sam said to Castiel as he threw some money on the table for the check.

 

Cas, sitting near the widow on Dean’s side of the booth, was studying the specials advert with apparently rapt attention. The sound of quarters hitting the table made him shift slightly, and, although he never took his eyes off the menu, he replied with a bland “I will stay with Dean.”

 

It was Sam’s turn to roll his eyes and leave with what Dean called Sammy’s-princess-flounce, a flip of the hair and a huff that took him out the door. Dean made one last really loud sex-moan at his brother’s retreating back, because nobody could say Dean Winchester half-assed anything.

 

On the bench next to him Castiel gave an almost imperceptible twitch at this parting blow.

 

“I think you should stop making that noise Dean,” he rumbled, voice deeper than normal and verging onto his I-am-an-Angel-of-the-Lord smiting level.

 

Dean made a few smaller, happy grunts just for kicks, “Why the hell should I?” he said, enjoying himself. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna be a prude about my love of pie now too,” he took another bite. God damn it was good pie.

 

Castiel gave another twitch at the sounds, this time much more visibly. Dean took another bite and watched him, intrigued. Cas closed his eyes briefly, then calmly took Dean’s left hand, pulled it under the table, and deliberately placed it in his lap, right between the folds of his now trademark trench coat.

 

Dean swallowed hard because yes, that _was_ a raging erection he was palming. Cas gave him a look that clearly said ‘Fix this now or so help me I will throw you back into hell’ and well, damned if he was going to say no to that face. He put his fork down, not even a crumb left on his plate. Yep, he thought to himself as he threw some money on the table and pulled his angel up out of the booth with him, using it as a cover to make Cas shiver delightfully as he gave him a promising rub on their way out. This was going to be the best pie experience of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
